Sueño de una Noche de Verano
by BlackandGold Girl's
Summary: Es verano, hace calor, y los Merodeadores tienen un problema. Dos chicas están pasando el verano en su pueblo, y ellos corren riesgo de que sus hormonas hagan PUM. ¿Serán capaces de resistirse a los encantos de las nuevas chicas? Atrevete a descubrirlo.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes, no nos pertenecen, salvo Sophie, Catherine y Angeline. Si, nombres afrancesados, porque las niñas, vienen de París. Olvidaos de los chistes fáciles, porque no pretendemos lucrarnos a costa de esto, si no que simplemente, escribimos para pasar el rato._

_Este fic se centra en el verano de los Merodeadores, que transcurre desde Sexto hasta Séptimo. Ellos son magos, pero ellas, según parece, no lo son, y no podemos arriesgarnos a hacer magia, de modo que rompamos el Estatuto Secreto, así que no queda otra que comportarse como personas normales durante dos meses. ¿Creéis que nuestros Merodeadores serán capaces?_

_El título se lo hemos copieteado un poco a Shakespeare, inglés e ídolo de masas, o al menos, eso tenemos entendido. Llamamos así al fic, porque transcurre en verano, poqrue lo escribimos por las noches y porque, si, escribir es como un sueño. _

_Sin más tardanza, BlackandGoldGirls featuring, os presenta, de la mente de dos locas, una locura, monumental. Sueño de una Noche de Verano!!!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Primer Capítulo**

Era una tarde magnífica, y como venia siendo habitual desde hacía unos años, Catherine y Sophie ayudaban a su abuela a ordenar la biblioteca de la Mansión De la Croix; ya que a su querida abuela Angeline le encantaba leer y transmitir a sus nietas el placer de la lectura y la sabiduría. Con nostalgia la señora De la Croix miraba la alfombra de la biblioteca, donde ahora dos jóvenes muchachas recogían de las cajas la nueva adquisición de antiquísimas novelas; antes, dos niñas preciosas escuchaban con atención las historias que le contaba su abuela.

Catherine y su prima Sophie eran unas niñas encantadoras. Catherine había heredado el pelo ondulado y de color castaño claro que caía graciosamente por sus hombros, era exactamente igual que el del hijo mayor de los De la Croix, aunque sus preciosos ojos azules los había heredado de su madre. Sophie en cambio era todo lo contrario a su prima; había sacado los ojos marrón oscuro de la familia y siempre tenían un brillo muy especial, el pelo era marrón oscuro y lacio como el de la madre. Pero había algo que las dos tenían igual, el mentón y los labios que eran igual a los de su abuela paterna y al hijo menor de esta, el padre de Sophie.

Después de contarles una historia, como cada sábado las niñas solían jugar ahí, en aquella preciosa alfombra persa de color granate en la biblioteca, con la que las dos niñas jugaban a que era una alfombra voladora y podían ir a un sin fin de lugares mágicos. Catherine siempre quería organizar el juego y Sophie casi siempre la obedecía y aguantaba los caprichitos de su prima, hasta que no podía más y salía la fiera que había dentro de ella, y como su prima no tenía mucho mejor caracter, comenzaban a pelearse.

Angeline recordaba como sus hijos y ella corrían ha separar a las niñas, y después del regaño, continuaban como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y como cada día de verano que pasaban en la mansión, iban a darse un baño a la piscina, en familia. Recordaba a sus hijos con sus bellas esposas y sus nietas jugando en el agua, las risas, los besos...

Ahora todo era diferente, sus nietas vivían con ella permanentemente y las risas de sus hijos y sus nueras ya no estaban...

DIN DOOONGG.

- ¿Sophie, puedes abrir la puerta?- le dijo cariñosamente a su nieta, mientras Catherine intentaba colocar los libros en la estantería más alta de la biblioteca.

-------

Las vacaciones de verano habrían sido aburridas, de no ser porque estaban los cuatro juntos, porque, si James tuviese que estar solo todo el verano, en aquel pueblucho lleno de ancianos y niños de menos de diez años, se habría vuelto loco. No era que no le gustasen los niños pequeños. No. Era que sin sus amigos, y sin ver a la pelirroja de sus sueños, acabaría enloqueciendo.

Aun que no todo era aburrimiento en aquel minúsculo pueblo costero. De hecho, las cosas acababan de ponerse interesantes. Muy interesantes. Porque, tal y como les había dicho su madre aquella mañana, mientras, entre los cuatro, daban buena cuenta de su pastel de chocolate, legendario y delicioso; dos chicas, de su edad, acababan de mudarse a la casa de una anciana que vivía al otro lado del pueblo, en el acantilado, entre le bosque y el mar. La casa gemela a la suya, en la otra punta de la bahía.

El pueblo en el que pasaban el verano, era bastante simple y aburrido. Una pequeña bahía, rodeada por acantilados, y el pueblo, propiamente dicho, entre las dos puntas de la bahía, rodeado de un bosquecillo espeso, que viajaba desde un acantilado al otro, rodeando el pueblo, y adentrándose más en la tierra.

De los tres caminos que se podían utilizar para llegar a la otra punta de la bahía, el que recorría el bosque, muy útil en luna llena. El que bordeaba la playa y cruzaba el pueblo, o ir en barca hasta el otro lado. Ellos escogieron el segundo, para, como les había dicho su madre, comportarse como personas civilizadas, e ir a darles la bienvenida a sus nuevas vecinas.

Decidieron ir en bicicleta, a pesar de que Peter protestase por tener que recorrer tres kilómetros en bici, porque el día estaba soleado y precioso, y cualquiera disfrutaría, paseando, con aquella placentera brisa marina. Además, no podían hacer alarde de magia, porque no sabían de la naturaleza de sus nuevas vecinas, y una cosa era ser bastante condescendiente con los muggles, y otra decirle a la cara que eres algo que considera inexistente.

Cuando llegaron al otro lado de la bahía, en menos de media hora, pese a los gruñidos molestos de Peter, y dejaron las bicicletas apoyadas al lado de la verja de la mansión, ni siquiera Sirius, que presumía de que pocas cosas podían asombrarlo, pudo contener un silbido de asombro.

La mansión era gemela de la de James, pero tenía un toque… diferente. Tal vez se debiese a las filigranas de oro puro que adornaban el portalón, o a los cuidados setos que bordeaban el camino hasta la puerta, pero la verdad era que el lugar intimidaba bastante.

Remus, pensaba que era hermoso, a él le gustaban las flores, como el resto de la naturaleza, al formar parte de ella. Esa parte de él que debía contener, por el bien de todos, y sobre todo, de las nuevas chicas muggles.

Peter, ansioso por hacer algo, se adelantó y timbró, mientras ellos llegaban a la puerta. Luego, por una extraña vergüenza, se medio ocultó detrás de Sirius y James, mientras unos pasos apresurados corrían a abrir la puerta.

Sophie fue abrir la puerta un poco molesta ya que se había acostumbrado a la comodidad del servicio de la casa. Pero se le paso en cuanto abrió la puerta y se encontró con unos ojos grises que quitaban el hipo a cualquiera. Había tres chicos más con él, uno con el pelo todo alborotado, otro sonriendo nerviosamente de tras de los anteriores y por otro lado estaba un chico de cabellos dorados con unos ojos miel preciosos...

-¿Sophie que te pasa, quién ha venido para quedarte plantada en la entra...da? Hoola...

-Buenas tardes- dijo Sirius cortésmente- somos vuestros vecinos, estamos en aquella mansión de allí pasando el verano y hemos venido a saludaros. Mi nombre es Sirius Back, este que esta a mi derecha es James, él es Remus y este de aquí, Peter.

- Encantadas- dijeron las primas a la vez.

-Mi nombre es Catherine- dijo esta al ver que Sophie se había quedado fija mirando a Remus- y ella es mi prima Sophie. Nos alegra conocer a alguien de nuestra edad. Este pueblo es bello pero no hay muchos adolescentes que digamos...

-Ya...de eso nos hemos dado cuenta... y digo yo, unas jóvenes tan bellas como vosotras, no deberíais estar encerradas todo el día teniendo tan buenos mozos a vuestra disposición...- dijo Sirius mirando a las chicas seductoramente...

-¿Y que sugiere el señor…?-continuo Catherine al ver a su prima sonrojada

-Black...sugiero que mañana vayamos a ir a pasar el día a la playa y tal vez...os gustaría disfrutar de nuestra gentil compañía.

-Me parece estupendo que os parece si nos venís a buscar a las nueve. Lo siento si no os dejo pasar, la casa esta patas arriba y llena de cajas, entre que acabamos de mudarnos y la nueva adquisición a nuestra biblioteca privada...

-Lo comprendemos, no pasa nada. Entonces mañana venimos a buscaros.

-Adiós chicos, ha sido un placer conoceros.

Catherine cerró la puerta y empezó a reír junto a Sophie.

-Vaya Sophie me parece que ya no nos vamos a aburrir más...has visto que chicos...bueno ese que se escondía era bastante raro pero los otros...

-No se si deberíamos de ir con ellos a la playa, les acabamos de conocer y a la abuela...

-La abuela estará muy contenta que hayamos hecho amigos y además podrás ver otra vez a Remus...es muy guapo verdad...

-¡¡¡¿¿ QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO??!!!- sin duda alguna Catherine sabía como molestar a su querida prima y era algo que le encantaba.

-Nada...-dijo inocentemente- vamos a ayudar a la abuela y la pedimos permiso...Oye nena ¿Qué nos ponemos mañana?

-Pues que nos vamos a poner Cathy, el bikini- dijo Sophie divertida al ver como su prima la miraba molesta.

-¡Jolín primita como te vas soltando! Me dices que no deberíamos ir con ellos porque les acabamos de conocer y ahora quieres ponerte el bikini para ligártelos jajaja- dijo Cathy satisfecha de haber dejado sin palabras a Sophie que estaba roja de la rabia y no sabía que responder.

-...¡Déjame en paz! Yo pasó de ligarme a unas hormonas con patas como ese Black...has visto como nos miraba..., que estará pensando hacer con nosotras.

-Bueno...ya empezamos..., disfruta de la vida...pareces la abuela. ¡Tened cuidado con los chicos!- dijo imitando la aguda voz de su abuela- No te va a pasar nada porque estés con un chico. Además con esos añazos que tienes...y ni siquiera te has besado...No sabes lo que te pierdes...y dirás que Black nos miraba...pero tu a Remus...pensaba que se te había olvidado pestañear...-dijo satisfecha de ver a su prima más enfadada aún y se le hinchaba la Yugular.

-¡¡¡MIRA, ME DA IGUAL LO QUE DIGAS!!! La que está calentando braguetas por hay y luego se va cuando le da la gana no soy yo, así que...- dijo Sophie con un brillo de victoria en su mirada.

-Cuida esa boquita, guapa, sino te quieres arrepentir, ya sabes de lo que soy capaz...

-¡¡QUE SON ESOS GRITOS Y ESAS FALTAS DE RESPETO ENTRE SEÑORITAS!!

Acababa de entrar Angeline enfadada por ver a sus nietas peleando, como de costumbre. Pero sabía que no podían vivir la una sin la otra aunque se molestaran de vez en cuando. Al fin y al cabo pasaban mucho tiempo juntas y se querían como hermanas, incluso iban al mismo internado en Francia. En septiembre les tendría que buscar un nuevo colegio por Inglaterra. Había barajado unas cuantas instituciones y todas ellas de renombre, pero el verano había comenzado y las niñas merecían un descanso y tiempo para asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido desde aquel trágico accidente donde habían muerto los padres de ambas...Tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en su educación y ahora solo quería simplemente disfrutar de ellas...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡Hola! Soy __**MoonysWolwerine**__. Esperó que os allá gustado el primer capítulo. Ya se que es cortito y tampoco hay muchas emociones, pero esperar al capí siguiente para ver nuestras locuras...por no hablar de los siguientes jaja. Este ha sido mi debut como escritora de fics junto con ¡¡mi gran profesora; nuestra querida Canutis!! La persona que me animó a escribir esta locura a medias. Siempre me gustó escribir, ahora solo queda que nos dejéis un review y que nos critiquéis un poquito. Hasta la próximaaa. Un besito a todos los que habéis decidido leer este primer capítulo._

_¡Hola a todos! Soy __**BlackisKat**__o Canutis, y si, esto es una gran paranoia. Esperad a que subamos los siguientes capítulos, y veréis cómo de locas podemos llegar a estar. Si no fuese por Lunática, es decir, la loca de arriba xD yo no sería capaz de escribir esto. Ahora, me voy a poner muy seria (saca el látigo) nos gustaría (chasquea el látigo, con cara de sádica) que nos dejaseis un review, porque, de verdad, tenemos muchas más cosas que hacer que esto, y nos gustaría que nuestras locuras fuesen apreciadas._

_Muchas gracias por leernos!! Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

**MoonysWolwerine & BlackisKat**


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes, salvo Catherine y Sophie, no nos pertenecen. Son de la maestra, léase Rowling, y nosotros los tomamos prestados para hacer perrerías con ellos… quiero decir… para escribir un fic._

_Agradecer, de todo corazón a Clara Black, LIV14 y fd-Potter los reviews del capítulo anterior. De verdad que nos animaron; y mucho. _

_Ahora, BlackandGoldGirls Featuring, os presenta, con mucho orgullo y mucha paranoia, de la mente de dos locas… la siguiente entrega de nuestra locura (como siempre, en los mejores ordenadores)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Segundo Capítulo**

Cuando tocaron al timbre, Sophie todavía estaba en camisón, de modo que fue Catherine quien bajó a abrir, todavía a medio vestir, dando gracias al cielo porque su abuela estuviese aun en cama. Porque si se enteraba de que una de sus nietas abría la puerta con una minifalda medio palmo por debajo del culo, y con la escueta camiseta del pijama, seguramente le daría un ataque. Sobre todo, si los que llaman son cuatro adolescentes con las hormonas por los cielos.

Catherine le dedicó una sonrisa a Sirius Black, que la saludó, sin apartar de la mirada de esa parte poco ortodoxa que era el escote de la castaña.

-Señor Black, un placer verlo por aquí-dijo ella con burlona cortesía. El día anterior, el chico se había mostrado correcto y cortés, pero ella intuía que bajo esa capa de extremada exquisitez, había un alma traviesa… como la suya-Pasen, y pónganse cómodos-dijo guiándolos hacia el salón.-Les ruego esperen un minuto, puesto que en breve mi prima bajará, está terminando de alistarse… y yo debería estar con ella, y no con esta desastrada apariencia.

El moreno de ojos grises le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Está usted muy hermosa, mi señora.-dijo con voz sensual.

Catherine le dedicó una ambigua sonrisa. Ese chico era… demasiado… demasiado…

Subió al dormitorio, y se sentó en su cama. Sophie la miró con una ceja levemente alzada.

-Sophie, primita del alma-dijo Catherine con una sonrisa.-Hoy vas a aprender a ligar-dijo con suavidad.

La morena suspiró, aburrida, mientras acababa de ponerse la falda larga que iba a llevar a la playa. A ella no le interesaba ligar… y su prima parecía no querer darse por enterada.

-Si, sé que me vas a decir que no te interesa-se adelantó Catherine.-Pero por que aprendas, no tienes por que ponerlo en práctica, ¿no?.-preguntó la más bajita, alzando una ceja.

-Lo que tú digas, Cat-dijo Sophie bajando al salón.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras que daban al salón Sophie recordaba la media sonrisa de cierto rubio que le rondaba en la cabeza desde el día anterior y se preguntaba:

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no paro de pensar en ese chico? Si tampoco es para tanto...que tiene de especial. Es rubio, tiene los ojos de color miel, una sonrisa tímida pero encantadora y una mirada que desprende fragilidad pero a la vez confianza...buff que poética me estoy poniendo...y encima tengo que aguantar a Cat...Remus por aquí Remus por acá...me duele la garganta ya de discutir con ella que los chicos NO me intere_...**AAAAYY**

-Estas bien- dijo Remus preocupado y ayudando a Sophie a sentarse- trae la pierna voy a ver si te has hecho algo.

Sophie se sonrojo al mirar a Remus a los ojos. Cómo podía haber sido tan torpe de tropezarse por las escaleras...bueno si lo sabía. Pero cuando verdaderamente se ruborizó fue cuando la mano de Remus se puso en contacto con su pierna, que cuidadosamente y con un semblante serio le quito la sandalia y empezó a mover su tobillo en variadas direcciones para comprobar que no tenia nada.

-Parece que solo ha sido el susto y poco más – dijo el rubio regalándole una amplia sonrisa – trae, que te ayudo a ponerte la sandalia.

-Muchas gracias y lo siento...es que soy una torpe-dijo soltando una risita.

-Una torpe con un tipazo de infarto y con un estilo cayéndose por las escaleras que ha muchos le gustaría – dijo Sirius fijando su mirada en la zona centro de las mujeres.

Sophie al percatarse de la mirada indecente del moreno se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta y le dedicó una mirada asesina que tan bien se le daban.

-Vaya, vaya nos ha salido graciosillo el niño- dijo Cat que había quedado en segundo plano después de la aparatosa caída de su prima.

-Pues claro que soy gracioso y muchas cosas más...espera a conocerme, guapa.

-Bueno, ¿hasta cuando vamos a estar aquí esperando? nos vamos a quedar sin sitio en la playa y hoy va hacer un día que te cagas, como para estar lejos del agua, así que arreando...- dijo James harto de estar esperando.

Sophie abrió la puerta de casa, dejando que los demás saliesen antes que ella. Y su prima, que le dedicó una sonrisita burlona, mientras salía.

-Pobrecita la nena, que se cae… -dijo ahogando una carcajada-Aun que te las des de santita, cielo, esos trucos son mejores que los míos-dijo guiñándole un ojo, antes de salir de la casa.

El trayecto hacia la playa fue muy ameno, a pesar de que Sirius no dejase de picar a Cathy, a cada paso que daba.

La verdad era que Catherine había prometido a Sophie que aprendería a ligar, pero lo único que había hecho era dejar que Sirius le rodease la cintura con un brazo, y la llevaba, charlando entre ellos, en susurros, y haciendo que, de vez en cuando, ella soltase una risita.

Sabía que era aquello. Primero, su prima despertaba el interés de la víctima, luego se mostraba receptiva… y luego se ponía difícil, aun que, estaba tardando bastante en llegar a esa parte… a Sophie no le gustaba aquel método, y a pesar de que, con Sirius Black parecía surtir efecto, y su pequeña prima estaba, prácticamente envuelta por el brazo del moreno, a la chica no se le escapaba la forma en la que Peter miraba el final de su cortísima falda.

De repente, una mano le dio unos golpecitos en un hombro, llamando su atención, y cuando se giró, se encontró con aquellos asombrosos ojos dorados, que le dedicaron una sonrisa.

-¿En que piensas?-preguntó Remus dulcemente.

-En nada en particular...- dijo sonriendo y bajándose la falda un poco- y bueno ¿De dónde sois?, ¿dónde estudiáis?, habrá que ir conociéndose ¿no?

-Ja ja ja. ¡Qué de preguntas! Desde que te vi ayer apenas he podido escuchar tu voz y ahora me interrogas. Pero tienes razón hay que conocerse. Pues mira Peter vive en Londres y Sirius, James y yo en unos pueblecillos cercanos. Y bueno respecto donde estudiamos...¡¡PERO QUE HACES!!

James aburrido de mirar como Sirius intentaba ganar terreno con su victima veraniega y tras haber hablado un rato con Peter, no pudo evitar ir a molestar a la parejita que tenía enfrente y no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que darle una palmadita en el culo a Remus, con las carcajadas de Sirius, Cat y Peter de fondo.

-Anda Remy no te enfades conmigo..., es que como estoy tan solo me aburro y sin mi pelirroja por aquí pues necesito desfogarme un poco-dijo echándose a reír.

-Y como no tienes a la pelirroja aquí tienes que andar molestando a los demás mientras están hablando ¿no?- dijo Sophie enfadada.

-Tranquila fiera, te dejo a Remus todo para ti, total a mí el pelo rubio y esos centímetros de más que le sobran a Remus no me gustan.

-¡¡Como te atreves!! ¡Eso ha estado fuera de lugar! ¡eres un cerdo!

-¡Oye! la única que puede molestar a mi prima de ese modo soy yo.- dijo Catherine guiñándole un ojo a James- Lo que ocurre, querido amigo, es que mi prima es un poco...no sé como expresarme..."cerrada a todo lo que es, o pueda ser, erótico". Ella prefiere ser casta y tener los labios y las bragas selladas a los hombres ja ja ja.

-Vaya Cathy, que confianzas has cogido con los chavales, eres una estúpida, no ves que les acabamos de conocer y...

-Anda tonta ya vale, no te enfades más era una broma...- dijo Cat al ver que se había pasado un poco con la broma, pero con Sirius y James al lado era imposible no hacer ese tipo de bromas.

-Vete a la mierda.

Y con las mismas se descalzó con desparpajo al ver que habían llegado a la playa y roja de la rabia y con paso ligero fue hacia la palmera donde se solían situar.

Cuando Catherine se quitó la camiseta, Sirius intentó desviar la mirada, pero parecía que su cuerpo fuese un imán para sus ojos, sobre todo cuando, tras quitarse la minúscula falda, el moreno pudo apreciar el cuerpo de la chica al completo, y tuvo que rezar a Hécate para no mostrar instintos caninos con ella. Porque dudaba que las chicas muggles estuviesen acostumbradas a los chicos que se podían convertir en perros. Y a parte, aquellas curvas imponían.

Porque Catherine tenía más curvas que Peter, mejor repartidas, muchísimo mejor repartidas, y notablemente menos estatura. Pero es que aquel bikini minúsculo y azul eléctrico estaba diciéndole a Sirius "arráncame a mordiscos" y aquello no podía ser.

El moreno se quitó la camiseta, quedándose con el bañador, azul oscuro con una línea blanca.

Sophie contuvo el aliento al mirarlo. Estaba, como diría su prima, para mojar pan, y repetir, una y otra vez. Y por la mirada que le vio a Cat, era lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Ella esperó a que todos hubiesen fijado la mirada en otro lugar, para sacarse la falda, y quedarse con una camiseta, que le llegaba hasta el muslo, antes de sentarse en su toalla, y mirar como Black había iniciado una especie de pelea de cosquillas con su prima, revolcándose ambos por la arena, como si se tratase de críos de dos años.

Después de haber estado un buen rato mirando ha su prima meter mano a Sirius muy sutilmente en aquella pelea, Sophie sintió que alguien se había colocado en su toalla y por el olor no podía ser otro que Remus, quien al percatarse de la mirada de la morena la sonrió y le coloco un rebelde mechón de pelo que se le escapaba de la coleta, detrás de la oreja...ella no pudo decir nada, se había quedado paraliza viendo a Remus de arriba abajo. El chico llevaba un traje de baño rojo con la cinturilla de color negro, pero eso no era lo que más le llamó la atención a Sophie, después de haber mirado su musculosa figura se percató de una curiosa cicatriz en la cadera de Remus aunque no la podía apreciar muy bien ya que la tapaba el traje de baño.

-¿Qué te pasó? – dijo Sophie señalando la cicatriz

Remus se quedo pálido, su sonrisa desapareció y sintió que el brazo que aguantaba su peso para no caer hacia atrás flojeaba.

-¡Remus que te pasa estas pálido y has empezado a sudar!

Pero el chico no atinaba a decir nada.

-Me estas asustando. ¡Chicos venid aquí, no se que le pasa a Remus!

Sirius y Cat dejaron de pelear al instante y James y Peter que estaban jugando a las palas se acercaron rápidamente.

-Toma agua Remus ya verás como te sientes mejor.- le dijo un preocupado James.

-¿Pero que le has dicho para que se ponga así? – dijo Sirius burlonamente.

-Le he preguntado por la cicatriz que tiene en la cadera y de repente se ha puesto muy pálido y ha empezado a sudar...soy una entrometida...-dijo la chica nerviosa.

Los ojos de Cat se dirigieron a la cicatriz de Remus y después posó su mirada en su prima.

-Tú también estas sudando, ¿por qué no te quitas la camiseta? Ven que te ayudo...- dijo Sirius divertido.

-¡No hace falta! Ya se quitármela yo solita. Gracias.

Y de las mismas se la quito dejando ver su perfecta figura y sintió como las miradas de los de su al rededor se posaban en ella; incluso la de Remus que parecía sentirse bien de golpe.

Catherine se echó a reír ante la actitud de los chicos.

-Mirad que sois sacos de testosterona, ¿eh?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo no-se apresuró a replicar Sirius.

-¿A no? ¿No te quedaste embobado mirando las piernas hiper largas de Sophie?-dijo Cat con una traviesa sonrisa.

-La verdad es que Sophie tiene unas piernas preciosas-dijo Sirius con desparpajo, haciendo que la aludida se sonrojase.-A mi, sinceramente, me van más las bajitas-explicó repasando a Catherine de arriba abajo con la mirada.

-Pues que sepas, que a las chicas bajitas les encanta nadar…-dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.-Te echo una carrera.-dijo echando a correr-el último en entrar en el agua paga un helado al otro.

Sirius soltó una carcajada, y al grito de ¡Serás tramposa! Escapó tras Catherine.

Peter y James intercambiaron una mirada, como diciéndose mutuamente que allí sobraban, mientras Sophie y Remus entablaban una charla más que animada.

-Lo siento por ser una entrometida...no debería haberte preguntado, fijo que fue muy duro lo que te ocurrió el día que te hiciste esa cicatriz...- dijo Sophie apenada.

-La verdad si que fue algo traumático...Cuando yo era muy pequeño mis padres y yo solíamos ir a una cabaña en medio del bosque. Mi padre solía ir por la noche a dar un paseo por el bosque, siempre le gustaron los animales nocturnos. Una noche sin que mi padre se diese cuenta le seguí. Yo era un enano así que no podía seguir el paso de mi padre y me perdí. Vague solo por el bosque durante un tiempo hasta que note una mirada sobre mi...No recuerdo mucho de ese momento, pero un animal se abalanzó sobre mi y me mordió aquí- Remus cogió la mano de Sophie y la condujo hacia la cicatriz.

-¿Vaya y no puedes recordar que clase de animal era? Un lobo, un oso...

-No, solo recuerdo el dolor, era como si me estaría partiendo en dos. Lo siguiente que recuerdo era mi padre llorando y pidiendo auxilio...Pero bueno eso es el pasado. ¿Qué pasa a ti no te gusta el agua? Si eres la última tienes que pagar los helados de todos ja ja ja

-¡¡Eso no vale eres un tramposo!!

Remus salió corriendo y fue directo hacia James para hacerle una aguadilla, Sophie los miró divertida y fue hacia ellos. Pasaron una gran tarde en el agua cual garbanzos en remojo. Catherine pudo ver que su prima cada vez se sentía más a gusto. Tanto que ahora mismo estaba en los hombros de Sirius y la estaban atacando. Pero ya estaba agotada así que salió del agua junto con Sirius y James.

Sophie decidió nadar un rato para relajarse y Peter se quedo en la orilla buscando conchas.

La morena necesitaba relajarse, haber estado en contacto tanto tiempo con el cuerpo de los chicos la había puesto nerviosa. Al principió se dedicó a mojar a su prima Cat y hacerla ahogadillas, pero luego Sirius empezó hacer el tonto y la empezó a coger en brazos para luego pasársela a sus amigos como si fuese un saco de patatas. Al principio le molestó un poco lo que Sirius estaba haciendo, pero luego se lo pasó realmente bien sobre todo cuando Remus la cogió en brazos y la dijo que era la pescadilla con los ojos más brillantes que había pescado Sirius en su vida...

-¡¡¡AUUCH!!! ¿Qué ha sido eso? No puedo mover la pierna y ¡como duele!...No puedo nadar con la pierna así mierda...no...no puedo...no puedo respirar...¡¡SOCORRO!!

Sophie abrió los ojos no veía ni oía bien, sentía que había gente a su al rededor...oía unos sollozos conocidos...era Catherine sin duda...alguien la giraba la cabeza hacia un lado y ella continuó expulsando el agua que había tragado...la volvieron a girar y entonces se encontró con unos ojos dorados ¿sería un ángel? La estaba diciendo cosas pero no lo entendía.

Estaban todos muy preocupados toda iba bien y de repente Peter apareció con Sophie en los brazos, no respiraba, no tenía pulso...Catherine no paraba de llorar y Sirius la sostenía porque sentía que si la dejaba de abrazar se caería al suelo. James estaba dando vueltas al rededor no sabía que hacer. Menos mal que Remus supo reaccionar ante esa situación y la hizo un masaje cardiaco junto al boca a boca. Menos mal que la chica reacciono...

Remus estaba a punto del colapso nervioso...la chica no reaccionaba pero como un milagro la chica empezó a murmurar algo...justo cuando llego la ambulancia.

-Mi ángel no me sueltes...

-No te voy a dejar nunca...respira toda va ir bien.

--------------------

Cuando Sophie recobró totalmente la conciencia estaba en la cama de un hospital, con un camisón que la dejaba el culo al aire y con su abuela y su prima al lado de ella con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, bueno aquí habéis podido comprobar nuestras locuras por fin jaja y como son nuestras chicas en realidad, aunque Sophie nos ha dejado un tanto traumatizados...menos mal que había un ángel por hay...en fin...si es que esta chica es un poco torpe, siempre la pasa de todo jajaja. En el próximo capítulo veremos que tal se encuentra. Un beso enorme a todos espero que nos sigáis leyendo porque eso hace que a Canutis y a mi nos salga una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y nos den mas ganas de seguir escribiendo._

_**Moonyswolverine (Lunática)**_

_Sastamente, como dice la loca de Lunática, los reviews nos hacen felices. Pero bueno… Esperamos que os guste, porque en el próximo capítulo… alguien se va a despelotar… y os daré una pista enorme… xD Es moreno, está bueno y se llama Sirius xD (a parte, no se va a despelotar solo xD) En fin… no digo nada más… jojojo, porque lo veréis para el próximo, jujuju… solo… reviews, nenesss!!! Os quiero un montón. Gracias por estar ahí!! Besitos!!!!_

_**BlackisKat (Canutis)**_


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no nos pertenecen (quitando a Angeline, Catherine y Sophie. No hacemos esto con ánimo de lucro, porque los personajes son de Rowling, y JK no hay más que una._

_Muchísimas gracias a Clara-Black, Revés Potter, fd-potter, Kry e Isilme Lupin por los reviews en el capítulo anterior. En cuanto nos veamos libres de exámenes, empezaremos a contestarlos._

_Ahora, BlackandGoldGirls featuring, os presenta…_

_----------------------------------------_

**Tercer capítulo**

-Nenitaa-sollozó Catherine antes de saltar sobre su prima y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.-No vuelvas a darme nunca un susto así… casi me muero…

-Está bien, Catherine, deja respirar a tu prima-dijo su abuela esbozando una sonrisa, antes de acercarse y depositar un beso en la frente de su nieta mayor… por solo tres semanas.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Sophie luego.

-No lo sé… estabas nadando, y de repente llegó Peter contigo en brazos…-explicó Cat con suavidad.

-Cielos…-musitó la chica-¿Dónde están? Es que quiero darles las gracias-dijo con cansancio.

-Esos agradables muchachos están en el pasillo esperando a que despiertes… ahora voy a avisarles de que entren-dijo Angeline.-Si me necesitas, estaré en el pasillo-dijo su abuela con una tierna sonrisa, antes de salir del dormitorio.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Sophie, ahora que su abuela se había ido.

-De verdad, cielo, no lo sé, de repente llegó Peter contigo en brazos y… y…-respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse, cuando los chicos entraron.- Bueno, nenita, voy a hacerle compañía a la abuela-dijo luego, antes de dedicarles una sonrisa tierna a los chicos-Sed buenos.

Y sin añadir más, salió de la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó James, con suavidad. Remus estaba de un color rosa bastante mono, pero no parecía dispuesto a hablar.

-Bien, supongo…-dijo ella, antes de volverse hacia Peter y dirigirle una cansada sonrisa-Gracias, según me dijo Cat, si no fuese por ti, me habría ahogado-murmuró con suavidad.

Peter se ruborizó, y esbozó una tímida sonrisa, mientras se revolvía el pelo, nervioso.

-Yo te saqué del agua, pero… fue Remus el que te hizo el boca a boca, que yo no sabía…-reconoció con suavidad.

Inexplicablemente, Sophie enrojeció, antes de mirar a Remus y esbozar una sonrisa de gratitud.

-Gracias a ti también, Remus-dijo con ternura.

El chico la miró a los ojos, con intensidad, y ella pudo apreciar que eran dorados… dorados como los de su ángel…

-Bueno, nosotros vamos a ver si tu abuela necesita algo-dijo James llevándose a Peter agarrado de la camiseta.

-Si, y yo voy a ver si Cat se encuentra bien-dijo Sirius luego, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa ladeada, y salir con los otros dos de la habitación.

-Niños míos, no sé en que forma podré agradeceros que hayáis salvado a mi niña-dijo Angeline con suavidad.-Pero, se me ocurre que vosotros dos podríais acompañarme a tomar una tila a la cafetería, porque no me encuentro muy bien-les dijo a James y Peter.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo, abuela?-se ofreció Catherine con suavidad.

-No, cielo, no. Quédate aquí y descansa, luego te irás a casa-le respondió ella con suavidad, antes de volverse hacia Sirius.-¿Te importaría hacerle compañía un rato?-preguntó con suavidad.

-En absoluto-respondió él con una sonrisa ladeada.

-De acuerdo, volvemos en un rato-dijo Angeline antes de irse, acompañada por James y Peter, cada uno de un brazo.

Sirius se arrodilló delante de Catherine, que estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de la sala de espera, y le tomó las manos entre las suyas, antes de mirarla a los ojos, detenida e intensamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó con suavidad, antes de, con delicadeza, ponerle un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Si, claro-replicó-No he sido yo la que se ha ahogado-dijo luego con un amago de sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pequeña, a ti no te hubiese pasado nunca-dijo Sirius con la voz ligeramente ronca, soltándole las manos.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa, soltando una mano de las de él y enganchando uno de sus largos mechones de pelo negro.

-No, porque a ti nunca te hubiese dejado sola… ya sabes… eres demasiado…-alzó la ceja y la miró de arriba abajo- pequeña, podría venir un tiburón y devorarte… y no le voy a dejar ese privilegio a nadie-dijo él con una pícara sonrisa.

Cathy soltó una carcajada indignada.

-Por el cielo, Sirius, mi prima está en ese cuarto, y no piensas más que en satisfacerte.

-Satisfacernos-matizó él con una sonrisa.

-Me da igual-dijo ella ahogando una risita-Eres un depravado-dijo luego, sin embargo, sonriendo.

-Puede-admitió él-Pero he logrado que te rías…

Ella lo miró a los ojos, grises y penetrantes. Y al mismo tiempo, él se hundió en sus profundidades azules…

Tras olvidar la vergüenza inicial, Remus se arrodilló al lado de la cama, y tomó una mano de Sophie entre las suyas.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con suavidad, acariciándole las manos, y mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, supongo…

-No me engañes-murmuró él con suavidad.

-No te engaño, Remus, estoy bien-dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.

-Recuerda que soy tu ángel, y no puedes engañarme-dijo él con una sonrisa ladeada.

Ella enrojeció, y él soltó una risita, antes de incorporarse y darle un suave beso en la frente.

-Es un placer ser tu ángel… y fue un placer salvarte la vida-murmuró el chico antes de salir de la habitación.

Catherine no entendía que hacía una de las manos de Sirius agarrándola suavemente de la barbilla, ni por qué se estaba acercando tanto a sus labios, pero, justo en aquel momento, llegó su abuela con James y Peter, y ellos se separaron. Pero Sirius le envió una mirada de advertencia, como diciéndole que de esa no se salvaba…

-Bien, muchachos, ahora que estáis los cuatro, quería pediros un favor-dijo Angeline mirando con dulzura a los cuatro merodeadores-Cuando mi nieta Sophie salga del hospital, haremos una cena en mi casa, y, mientras tanto, me agradaría que acompañaseis a Catherine a casa, ya que yo me quedaré esta noche con Sophie.

-Claro, señora De la Croix, está en buenas manos-dijo Sirius poniendo una mano en el hombro de Cat, haciendo que se estremeciese.

-Abuela… me quedo yo… tu ya no estás para estos trotes-dijo la chica con preocupación-Vete a casa, yo me quedo con Sophie-dijo con suavidad.

-No te atrevas a llamarme vieja-dijo su abuela blandiendo un dedo ante su rostro-Y tu a casa ahora mismo-gruñó.

Catherine asintió, y dejó que Sirius le rodease la cintura con un brazo, mientras bajaban por las escaleras del centro medico.

Se había hecho de noche, y los chicos tenían que tomar el camino contrario para irse a su casa, y sin embargo, allí estaban, acompañando a Catherine para dejarla a salvo en su casa.

-Chicos, iros a casa, yo puedo ir sola, y vuestros padres estarán preocupados-dijo con una sonrisa.-Nadie me va a atacar…

-De verdad, Cat, preferimos ir contigo-susurró Sirius, con el brazo todavía en su cintura.

-Es cierto, pero lleva razón-murmuró Remus.-Dorea debe estar preocupada-añadió.

-¡Dorea!-Sirius miró a Catherine preocupado.-La mujer de mi vida preocupada por mi… eso no se puede permitir…

-¿Quién es Dorea?-preguntó Catherine sorprendida.

-El amor de mi vida, la mejor cocinera del mundo, y la madre de James-explicó el moreno.-Chicos, mejor iros a casa, decidle a Dorea que no tardaré, y que voy a acompañar a Cat.

Remus asintió, pero James dudó un momento, sin embargo, cuando disimuladamente, Sirius alzó una ceja, el chico de gafas agarró a Peter de la camiseta y se lo llevó medio arrastras.

-No tardes demasiado-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Sirius miró a Catherine, que había alzado una ceja, sugerentemente, y le dedicó una sonrisa, a la que ella correspondió, pícara.

-¿Tanto teatro para quedarte a solas conmigo?-preguntó mientras avanzaban hacia su casa, que ya se perfilaba, en la oscuridad.

-En parte-dijo Sirius-Pero, la verdad, es que no quiero que la madre de James se preocupe… ya tiene suficientes problemas, y nosotros, como mejor estamos, es solos.

Catherine soltó una risita, y abrió la verja del jardín, dejando a Sirius pasar tras ella, antes de cerrarla y pasar la llave.

-Después voy a necesitar salir-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a salir?-replicó ella caminando ante él, sin volverse.

-¿Me estás secuestrando?-preguntó él con una divertida sonrisa.

-Si quieres llamarlo así…-dijo ella llegando a la puerta de entrada y apoyándose en ella, esperando a que él llegase a ella.-¿Quieres pasar?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Solo si me lo ordenas-replicó él apoyando las manos en la puerta, a ambos lados de la chica.

-A ver, Sirius, hablo en serio… ¿Viniste a acompañarme para quedarte en la puerta?-preguntó con suavidad, mirándolo a los ojos.

Sirius tenía muchos adjetivos para describirlo, pero el que más lo caracterizaba, para todo, era directo.

-En realidad, vine, básicamente, para acabar lo que no hemos podido en el centro médico-dijo jugueteando con uno de sus mechones de pelo.

Ella desvió la mirada. Sirius iba a lo que iba, como ella. Aquello era bueno, porque así ninguno de los dos lo pasaría mal por malentendidos.

-Pues ya va siendo hora de que empieces a acabarlo, ¿no crees?

-Acábalo tú-retó él, acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

-No me apetece-dijo ella poniéndose de puntillas, para hacer que sus narices se rozasen.

- Pues a mi tampoco-replicó él esbozando una media sonrisa, antes de hacer que sus labios se rozasen.

-No, si al final va a resultar que eres un cortado-dijo ella.

-No, nena, porque, resulta que estás hablando con Sirius Black-dijo antes de atrapar sus labios, con suavidad, y succionando levemente, antes de deslizar la lengua por su labio inferior, y pasar las manos, de la puerta a su cintura, con suavidad. Una de las manos de Cat se soltó de la camiseta de Sirius y tanteó la manija de la puerta, para abrirla, con el resultado de que ambos cayeron hacia atrás.

Sirius frenó la caída con una mano contra el suelo, y evitó que Catherine se diese de espaldas, aferrándola de la cintura contra su cuerpo.

Mentalmente, dio gracias al Quidditch, porque sin sus brazos de bateador nunca habría podido frenar el golpe, y todo aquello sin separarse de los labios de la chica.

Cat rompió el beso y lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría poder sentarme, o acostarme, o lo que quieras, en una superficie distinta a tu mano en mi culo-dijo con suavidad.

-Pero reconoce, preciosa, que te gusta tenerme así-dijo antes de levantarse y ayudarla a incorporarse.

La chica se soltó de su mano y cerró la puerta de la calle, antes de volverse hacia él y repasarlo con la mirada de arriba abajo.

Se acercó a él, con aquellos andares de gata en celo, y lo agarró de la camiseta, mientras lo conducía hacia el sofá.

-Si eres tan amable de recordarme por donde íbamos-dijo obligándolo a sentarse-Me ahorras trabajo-añadió poniendo acento francés al hacerlo.

El chico alzo una ceja, mirándola allí, tan canija, delante de él. Parecía increíble que aquella cosa menuda pudiese tener tanta sensualidad.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Mais sera possible, tu n'as pas de l'initiative -murmuró con disgusto, en francés, antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Sirius colocó una mano en su nuca, antes de atraerla hacia él y besarla con creciente intensidad. Las manos de ella se escurrieron por su camiseta, y empezaron a palpar los abdominales que había visto antes en la playa. A parte, las manos de Sirius tampoco estaban quietas, puesto que, ahora, las dos vagaban por el cuerpo de la chica. Una acariciando su espalda bajo la camiseta, y la otra subiendo a toda velocidad por su pierna.

Ella se separo de él, y le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de agarrarle las manos y dejarlas en el sofá.

-Ah, non, tu vas trop rapide pour moi-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Cat, me estás poniendo enfermo… primero me dices que no tengo iniciativa, luego que voy demasiado rápido… y me pone loco que me hables en francés-dijo el moreno con la voz ronca.

-Te pone más o menos loco que esto-susurró ella antes de inclinarse y mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de Sirius, con suavidad.

El moreno intentó controlarse, no caer en el jueguecito de la castaña, pero es que lo estaba poniendo verdaderamente enfermo.

Se separó de ella, y la miró a los ojos, poniéndole el pelo tras las orejas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Claro, Sirius-dijo ella con una sonrisa.-Es solo que, a ver, veamos… Estás bueno, estamos solos en kilómetro y medio a la redonda, me pones, y necesito que alguien me consuele…

El moreno respiró profundamente. Estaba acostumbrado a presas fáciles, con las que jugar y luego dejar… pero Catherine era como él, ella también jugaba, y cuando en eso juegan dos personas, el resultado puede ser… explosivo…

-Cat, mira, mejor te das una ducha, y luego… te metes en camita y duermes-dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero si me pides mazapán, te voy a dar mazapán…

-Ah, que quieres hacerlo en la ducha y en mi cama… ay, chico malo-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Sirius alzó una ceja.

-Hablo en serio, Catherine.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. No acostumbraba a llamarla por su nombre.

-Yo también-replicó luego, desafiante.

El moreno le acarició las mejillas con suavidad. Antes de depositar un beso en sus labios.

-¿Eres virgen?-preguntó con suavidad, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Estás de coña, ¿no?-replicó ella con una sonrisa.-¿Crees que le entregaría mi virginidad a un tío que conozco desde ayer?

Sirius sonrió, complacido, y empezó a besarla con suavidad. Ella deslizó las manos por dentro de la camiseta del chico, deleitándose en sus músculos, antes de que él metiese las manos bajo la falda de Cat, al tiempo que sus labios bajaban por la garganta de la chica, haciendo que soltase entrecortados suspiros.

Suavemente, se separó del chico, y le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

-¿Te apetece darte un baño en un Jacuzzi?-preguntó besándole la comisura de los labios.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se sacó de encima de él, y lo tomó de una mano, para llevarlo hacia arriba, al baño.

Y sin embargo, sus propias palabras, resonaron en su cabeza ¿Crees que le entregaría mi virginidad a un tío que conozco desde ayer?... docenas de veces había estado a punto de acostarse con tíos… pero nunca era el indicado… lo que sentía por ellos no provenía del lugar indicado… y, sin embargo, con Sirius… pasaba lo mismo que con el resto. No lo conocía, no sentía ese ahogo en el fondo del pecho, que se supone que debería sentir…

-Sirius, espera-murmuró, mientras él besaba su cuello con suavidad.

-Dime-dijo él, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

-Yo… bueno, yo te mentí-murmuró desviando la mirada.

-¿En que?-preguntó él con una ligera intuición.

-Que… yo… soy… virgen, y…

-No estás preparada, lo entiendo, nena, lo entiendo-dijo acariciándole una mejilla con suavidad.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te enfadas?-preguntó acariciando la mano del chico sobre su rostro.

-Claro que no… es tu virginidad, tienes que perderla cuando tú quieras, y con quien tú quieras-susurró, antes de abrazarla.

Cat cerró los ojos, y respiró en su pecho. Era, de todos los chicos con los que le había pasado aquello, con el primero que pasaba eso. El primero que lo entendía… el primero que la abrazaba así, y no la maltrataba por haber mentido. Y entonces lo entendió… entendió muchas cosas de golpe.

-Cathy, nena, si quieres… si quieres que… que sea conmigo… te prometo que te esperaré-susurró Sirius acariciándole el cabello.

Ella se separó de él, y lo vio, por primera vez, extremadamente serio.

-Quiero que sea contigo-dijo con timidez-Porque fuiste el primero de todos los chicos con los que he estado… que lo ha entendido, y que no me ha llamado mentirosa, por querer… querer aparentar ser… mayor…

-Eso no tiene nada de malo-susurró él con una sonrisa.-Y ahora, promesa de merodeador, esperaré hasta que tú quieras, ¿vale?

Ella asintió, con suavidad.

-Pero, prométeme que, si quieres que sea conmigo, me esperarás, y no te tirarás al primero que pase-dijo él fingiéndose un poco ofendido.

-Quiero que sea contigo, pero voy a necesitar tiempo, para conocerte mejor, y tener la confianza que voy a necesitar para…

-Lo sé, lo sé…-dijo Sirius acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

Ella se separó de él con una sonrisa.

-Pues, ya que estamos, un baño ayuda bastante a tener confianza, ¿lo sabías?

Sirius le acarició una mejilla y la besó, suavemente.

-Pues empecemos a tener confianza…

Ella le quitó la camiseta con cuidado, y lo miró, con una mezcla de descaro y timidez que hicieron que Sirius le acariciase la suave melena castaña.

-Sirius…-murmuró ella mientras él le quitaba la camiseta.

-Dime-gruñó él, mientras intentaba deshacerse del broche de su bikini con los dientes.

-Nunca he dormido sola en casa… y no están, ni mi abuela ni mi prima-musitó, al tiempo que la parte de arriba del bikini caía.

- ¿Y tienes miedo?-preguntó él con la voz ronca, acariciándole los pechos con cuidado, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Y en ellos, vio, por primera vez, una chispa de inocencia que ardía, dulce y cálida.

-La verdad… es que si…-musitó sin mirarlo-desde lo de mis padres… necesito a mi prima…

-Tranquila, nena, yo voy a estar aquí-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y vas a dormir aquí-repuso ella, mientras el la dejaba completamente desnuda.

Sirius la miró, de arriba a abajo. Con una ceja alzada, y semblante serio, concentrado. Cat desvió la mirada, incómoda, básicamente porque nunca había estado desnuda ante nadie.

Lentamente, Sirius se despojó de su ropa, y abrazó a la chica, antes de que el agua empezase a caer sobre ellos.

Ella respiraba con dificultad, y él sabía por qué. Ya que la distancia entre sus cuerpos era mínima, y no tenían un grado de confianza como para estar así… y sin embargo… Sirius depositó un beso en la frente de la chica, con suavidad.

-Dormiré donde tu quieras-dijo con la voz ronca, antes de besarla.

- Dormiremos en la habitación de mis padres...-dijo Catherine en un susurro- mi cama es pequeña y no entraríamos los dos. Además hoy ha sido un día difícil para mí. El hospital me recordó el accidente de mis padres y necesito sentirme cerca de ellos...y de ti..., no quiero dormir sola esta noche Sirius.- dijo Cat empezando a sollozar.

- Eh nena no..., no llores más. Si sigues así te vas a deshidratar y si adelgazas más no te vamos a poder ver ni de largo ni de ancho.- dijo Sirius dijo riéndose.

- Jajaja como eres...- dijo la castaña a la vez que le daba un codazo a Sirius.

- Me encanta verte sonreír te ves realmente hermosa y nunca voy a dudar en robarte una sonrisa...además tengo varios métodos para ello.- dijo este con picardía haciendo que la chica soltara otra carcajada- Creo que lo mejor es que comamos algo y nos acostemos, es muy tarde y necesitamos dormir para recuperar fuerzas. Por cierto ¿me dejarías el teléfono para llamar a James? Deben estar muy preocupados por mí.

- Tienes razón.- la chica salió del agua y se puso el albornoz- Tienes un teléfono en el salón cerca de la chimenea. Yo de mientras voy a preparar unos sándwiches ¿vale?

El moreno asintió y de las mismas salió del agua y se empezó a secar con una toalla que le había dejado Catherine, para después vestirse. Cuando termino de explicarle todo a una preocupadísima Dorea, se dirigió a la cocina donde Catherine había preparado unos sándwiches con un vaso de leche.

Al finalizar la cena recogieron todo y Cat condujo al chico a la habitación de sus padres. Sirius estaba un poco intimidado al encontrarse en aquella situación, sobre todo al encontrarse la cama de matrimonio. Cuando se giró hacia la cómoda vio un retrato. En el se podía ver una pareja sonriendo y mirándose tiernamente.

-Son mis padres: Marissa y Oriol. Se ven lindos, ¿verdad?. Se hicieron esa foto el día que mi padre le pidió matrimonio a mi madre.

-Se ven muy bien...tienes el pelo igual que tu padre, pero sin duda tienes los preciosos ojos de tu madre... ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama tú padre?

-Oriol, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-Se parece a mi segundo nombre...Orion; Sirius Orion Black. No lo sabe mucha gente porque no me gusta demasiado. Solo lo saben las personas en las que confió.

Catherine se acerco al chico y lo beso dulcemente en los labios.

-Tengo sueño vamos a dormir. Mañana quiero ir pronto al hospital para que mi abuela pueda venir a descansar.

Sirius se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta. Se metió en la cama junto a la castaña y la chica se abrazo fuertemente a él y así, escuchando la respiración del otro, se quedaron los dos dormidos.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Sí, se acaban de conocer, pero cuando la chispa surge cada momento se hace muy intenso y un día puede parecer meses de confianza...y eso queridos míos lo iréis viendo a lo largo del fic... tanto con las primas de la Croix, como con los Merodeadores..._

_Espero veros o mejor dicho leeros en el próximo capítulo, que está de lo más interesante. En el capítulo tres hemos podido ver el progreso de la pareja Sirius-Catherine...pues en el siguiente nos toca Remus y Sophie...y veremos las dotes de profesor del licántropo. También veremos más acercamientos de Sirius y Cat pero bueno no digo más que sino Canutis me hecha la bronca jaja._

_Un beso enorme para todos:_

_**Moonyswolverine**_

_Hola holita, vecinitas!! xD (se me va, se me va, es que la pinza se me va xD) Pues eso… prometí despelote, y tenemos despelote, con ducha incluida. Una chica que habla francés… y quien sabe qué más cosas hará relacionadas con ese idioma… Sirius lo descubrirá, lo juro xD Y para el próximo capi, pos eso… que tenemos acercamientos varios, con meteduras (o.O) de lengua, mal pensadas!! xP y eso… a parte… dejamos un final muy, muy abierto y (es cosa mía, o todo lo que digo suena mal?) habrá sorpresitas en los próximos capítulos. Para la próxima actualización… no prometo nada, ni diré fechas. Pero si vosotras sois buenas con los reviews, nosotras lo seremos con las actualizaciones (toma chantajee xD). (y no me hagáis sacar el látigo xDDD.) En fin, mis amores. Muchísimas gracias por leernos a mi y a Lunática. Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!! Os quieroo!!_

_**BlackisKat**_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: **_Lo que podáis reconocer de Harry Potter, pertenece a Rowling. El resto, nos pertenece a nosotras, y no os damos permiso para rozarlo siquiera xD. No pretendemos lucrarnos. Solo divertirnos, y divertiros, ya de paso._

_Muchísimas gracias a fd-Potter, Rebex-Potter, Mimi y Lucky por los reviews en el capítulo anterior._

_Ahora, BlackandGoldGirls featuring os presenta…_

_-------------------------------------------------_

**Cuarto Capítulo**

Cuando Sophie despertó no vio a nadie, se asusto y decidió levantarse para asomarse por la puerta de su habitación para ver si estaban fuera. En efecto, allí estaban charlando Remus, Sirius y Catherine. Cuando la muchacha se giró y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de la morena sintió como el pulso se la aceleraba por momentos.

-¡Sophie que haces levantada, sabes que no puedes forzar mucho la pierna!- dijo Catherine enfadada.

Había resultado que Sophie era alérgica al veneno de las medusas. Por eso le costó tanto a Remus hacerla reaccionar, no se trataba simplemente que Sophie se estaba ahogando sino que había sufrido un reacción alérgica. Cuando la chica llegó al hospital los médicos se asombraron al ver el estado de la pierna donde se había producido la picadura. Estaba completamente hinchada y de un color violeta. Los médicos habían probado un sin fin de antihistamínicos para bajar el hinchazón, pero no obtuvieron resultado. Lo más extraño era que el color de la pierna iba variando sin motivo aparente con lo que todos estaban desconcertados respecto al diagnostico.

-Como me levante y no vi a nadie...- dijo Sophie a su prima apenada

-Lo siento nena, no debimos dejarte sola, ven que te ayudo a ir a la cama otra vez- dijo Catherine con compasión al ver que Sophie apenas podía mantenerse de pie por el dolor que le causaba la pierna.

-¡No, puedo ir yo solita!

-Vamos Sophie no seas orgullosa y déjame que te ayude.- dijo Cat agarrándola por un brazo.

-¡QUE NO! Estoy bien, si ya casi no me duele la pierna.- dijo soltándose del agarre de su prima.

-Además, yo que tú no me daría la vuelta tan rápidamente. Por lo menos deja que...

Sophie miro con autosuficiencia a su prima y los atónitos chicos y se dio la vuelta haciendo que su melena se moviese con elegancia. La chica empezó a caminar con dificultad a la cama, lo estaba consiguiendo, pero fue entonces cuando escucho carcajadas detrás de ella.

Entonces comprendió porque se estaban riendo de ella, seguía con el camisón del hospital y ahora mismo la estaban viendo todo su esplendoroso trasero. De la vergüenza se desconcentró y perdió el equilibrio, pero justo cuando iba a caer al suelo los fuertes brazos de Remus la rodearon y la atrajo hacia si. Fue entonces cuando Sophie se puso más roja y los demás empezaron a reír más, Sirius estaba de cuclillas en el suelo agarrándose las costillas y a Cat estaba llorando de la risa junto a unos atónito James y Peter que acababan de llegar.

La situación no era para menos Sophie todavía seguía inclinada hacía alante por la caída, con lo que estaba su bonito trasero en pompa contra las partes más intimas de un paralizado Remus.

-Jajaja...jolín primita...jajaja...que rápido aprendes y eso que no quieres que sino.- Dijo una divertida Cat

-Si si, parece muy modosita pero mírala...bueno eso es algo que ninguno de los que estamos podemos evitar.- dijo James sorprendido.

-Jajaja...Remus eso en la intimidad tío...como te veo de salido esta mañana jajaja...joder que ya no puedo respirar.- dijo Sirius todavía tirado en el suelo.

Sophie se enderezó rápidamente y se fue cojeando a la cama intentando taparse lo más posible en el trayecto.

-Que divertido ¿verdad? Sophie casi se nos mata y vosotros haciendo bromitas- dijo Remus rojo como un tomate- Además ya que estamos pasándonoslo también, ¿Por qué no nos contáis que habéis hecho ayer por la noche?

-Los caballeros no tenemos memoria y además es solo es asunto de la dama y mío.- dijo Sirius con aires de galán.

-Pues mira si tanto os interesa, nos enrollamos, nos bañamos, comimos y nos fuimos a la cama y no os vamos a dar más detalles que hay niñas delante...y luego pasan este tipo de cosas jajaja – dijo Catherine como si hubiese contado lo que había hecho en el colegio.

-Cathy cariño, me estas dejando en vergüenza, ¿por qué cuentas nuestras intimidades?, no me esperaba esto de ti- dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofendido

Sophie miró a su prima muy sería. No entendía como podía tomarse esos temas tan a la ligera, lo peor era que no podía dejar de imaginar lo que había hecho esas dos almas libres en una mansión desierta. Ella no había podido hacer...no, no, es imposible, a Catherine le gustaba jugar con los tíos pero... ¿podía haber perdido la virginidad con uno que acababa de conocer?

-Exhibicionista, cambia la cara que te van a salir arrugas- dijo Cat sabiendo lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a su prima.

-Ya vale, no os sigáis metiendo con ella- dijo James serio-Si total que mal nos hace, todo lo contrario ¿Verdad Peter? ¡Que cuerpazo eh!

-Vamos James la chica está en un hospital y tú diciendo eso...- dijo Peter moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

-Creo que hemos montado suficiente escándalo y Sophie necesita descansar para recuperarse- dijo Remus con una mirada fulminante y tapando a Sophie.

-Es cierto mi niña...lo siento. ¿Cómo estas hoy? Los médicos nos han dicho que no corres ningún peligró pero lo de tu pierna sigue siendo un misterio, aunque han dicho que está mejor que ayer cuando llegaste.

-Estoy deseando ir a casa. ¡No puedo seguir en el hospital, me estoy volviendo loca, tienes que convencer a lo médicos que me den el alta!- dijo Sophie alterada y poniéndose más brillantes de lo habitual los ojos.

-Tranquilízate peque, por lo que han dicho los médicos quizás hoy te dejen venir a casa. Se que lo estarás pasando fatal aquí recordando...bueno ya sabes...-dijo Catherine recordando como se sentía ella el día anterior- Yo ayer también me puse triste pero Sirius me ayudo. Si quieres te le presto para que te relajes un rato...-dijo divertida

-Yo no tengo ningún problema, hay Sirius para todas y además si besas la mitad que mejor que tu prima me conformo- dijo Sirius seductoramente.

La frase de Sirius hizo que Catherine le pegara una sonora colleja y que ganara una mirada peligrosa de Remus, quien sin percatarse tenia la mano de Sophie agarrada, temiendo que está caería en el juego de Sirius como tantas otras. Pero no lo podía permitir. Sophie era para él, desde la primera vez que la vio lo sabía y más ahora que era su ángel y había visto y sentido aquel escultural cuerpo, sonrió y recordó el esfuerzo que tubo que hacer por controlar su instinto animal. Entonces se percato que Sophie le estaba mirando, es tan hermosa. Se inclinó hacia ella y la dijo:

-Estate tranquila, no voy a permitir que se te acerque ni un milímetro...no me gusta que toquen lo mío, y tú eres mi protegida recuerdas, soy tu ángel de la guarda.

-Que suerte tengo de tener un ángel de la guarda tan guapo- dijo Sophie en un susurro que hizo estremecer a Remus- fijo que muchas habrán deseado estar en mi situación.

-Joven Sophie no tengo mucha más que enseñarte en el arte de la seducción. No se que te a ocurrido después de que te picara la medusa del amor pero la has cogido con el rubio, entre que es tu ángel y los susurros y miraditas que os traéis ahora... me alegra que por fin hallas decidido ponerla en practica- dijo Catherine orgullosa

-Tranquilo Remus yo con la enana matona tengo suficiente- dijo Sirius abrazando y besando a la aludida-, es pequeñita pero como me pone...

-Bueno Remus dala ya el regalo ¿no?, nosotros nos vamos a la cafetería que tengo un hambre..., tu prima no me a dado casi de desayunar y me estoy desnutriendo por segundos. Venga guapa luego venimos- dijo Sirius dándole un beso en la frente a la morena.

-Y no quiero más sorpresas, así que vamos a cerrar la puerta para que no os vea nadie, ¡¡que yo antes estaba flipando!! Venga chicos portaros bien y Remus, recuerda que Sophie esta convaleciente.- dijo James revolviéndole el pelo a Remus y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

-Bueno Sophie...me alegro...de que estés bien, si necesitas algo solo me lo tienes que pedir...Hasta luego Remus- Dijo Peter dándole un beso a una sorprendida Sophie.

-Bueno mi niña me voy- dijo Catherine dándole un abrazo y un beso a la morena- Luego me voy a pasar donde los médicos para ver si te dan el alta después de ver los resultados de los exámenes que te han hecho hoy. Remus pórtate bien con ella que es muy digna y esas son las peores que están reprimidas jajaja.- y de seguido la castaña le dio un beso al licántropo.

Después de despedirse Catherine salió de la habitación cerrando tras de si la puerta y entonces reino el silenció.

-Buff, como la odio a veces, siempre me hace esas bromas que sabe que las odio. Intento hacer que no me molestan pero eso es imposible.- dijo Sophie frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Remus con enfado.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas- dijo Remus acercándose más a la chica y empezando a acariciarle el cabello- Pero aunque me guste, ahora tienes que estar tranquila para salir de este lugar. Si no te vas a tener que quedar aquí más tiempo. ¿Y eso no es lo que quieres verdad cielo?

- ¿Por qué me hablas como si fuese una niña pequeña?- dijo Sophie riéndose

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- dijo Remus poniéndose serio y mirándola fijamente, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera.

-Claro que lo quiero saber- dijo con falsa tranquilidad.

-Porque desde la primera vez que te vi me gustas y el verte mal me provoca protegerte. No puedo soportar verte así, ayer cuando te dejo Peter en la arena y vi que no tenías pulso pensé que mi corazón también iba a dejar de latir- dijo Remus acercándose a la chica, estaba tan cerca que podía oler el aroma a jazmín que desprendía el pelo de la chica- Nunca pensé que el primer contacto con tus labios sería de un modo tan traumático...Pero menos mal que ese contacto sirvió para algo y que estés aquí conmigo, si no, no me lo habría perdonado nunca...- dijo Remus levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

Sophie se había quedado de piedra, sentía un hormigueo en el estomago y lo peor de todo...se había quedado sin palabras...jamás le había ocurrido algo así. Le empezaba a incomodar esa situación, siempre había sido una chica segura que le gustaba llevar las riendas de su vida...pero ahora se sentía indefensa...no sabía que hacer ante esa situación...y entonces recordó a su prima y se hecho a reír ante la sorpresa de Remus que se dio la vuelta ofendido pensando que se estaba riendo de sus palabras.

-Lo siento Remus..., no se muy bien que hacer ante este tipo de situaciones..., mi prima tiene razón soy una reprimida...-dijo mirando a Remus a los ojos y sonriendo- Remus...no se como agradecerte haberme salvado la vida..., cuando recobré el conocimiento y vi esos ojos dorados mirándome...sentí que nada malo podía pasarme porque eras mi ángel de la guarda..., tenía un frío terrible y no sentía nada de cintura para abajo, tampoco veía ni oía muy bien, lo que mejor me hacia sentir era que me abrazaras y escuchar tu acelerado corazón... Ayer me pasé toda la noche pensando en ti...bueno...eso es mentira...aunque me lo he querido negar. Llevo pensando en ti desde que abrí la puerta de mi casa y te vi...Bueno ya lo he dicho...

Para entonces Remus estaba pegado a la cama de la morena otra vez y la sonrió, ahora si que le recordaba a una niña pequeña confesando su travesura, pero evito reírse porque según había hablado con Catherine sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Sophie actuar de ese modo ante un chico, ya que la chica que cuidaba de ella de pequeña había quedado embarazada muy joven y había tenido que renunciar a todo, aunque sería una chica muy inteligente y con mucho futuro por delante. Pero su novio la dejo y tubo que hacerse cargo de todo y buscar un trabajo rápidamente. Esa chica fue un ejemplo en la vida de Catherine y ella quería ir a la universidad como ella y estar en grupos de investigación como ella. El día que vino a su casa y dijo lo que la había ocurrido y que iba a trabajar en la tienda de su madre porque necesitaba más dinero, Sophie se prometió que a ella no la pasaría lo mismo y que no caería en el juego de ningún chico.

Cuando Catherine terminó de confiarle esto le dijo que Sophie estaba un poco confundida porque le gustaba y se sorprendió cuando la castaña le cogió de las manos y le dijo que la tenía que ayudar a quitarle esa ridícula idea de la cabeza porque estaba perdiendo su juventud no queriendo demostrar amor.

Al ver que la chica se le había quedado mirando confusa porque llevaba unos minutos sin hablar, se agacho y secó el regaló de la bolsa dándoselo y la chica nerviosa lo empezó a abrir.

-¡Vaya, me encantan las leyendas! Muchísimas gracias.- dijo la chica emocionada. Pero entonces cayó un paquetito más pequeño en la cama.

-El libró era de parte de todos. Pero este es mío, ¡anda ábrelo!

Sophie abrió cuidadosamente el regalo y se encontró con una cajita de madera preciosa, tenía flores grabadas. Al ver la mirada de Remus comprendió que debía abrir la caja.

-Remus...es, es precioso...no te tenías porque haberte molestado.

Sophie tenía un colgante en forma de luna menguante en la mano. La luna tenía ojos y boca de mujer y en el pico inferior de la luna había un pequeño brillante que simulaba una estrella.

-Que callada te has quedado..., pero te recuerdo que los collares, como su propio nombre indica, son para ponérselo en el cuello.

Esto último hizo que la chica se echara a reír. El rubio se acerco a la chica y le apartó cuidadosamente el pelo hacia un lado y le colocó el colgante. Al sentir el contacto de las manos de Remus en su cuello la chica sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía y el chico al notarlo sonrió y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Remus...no te he dado las gracias, soy una mal educada...como se enteré mi abuela, me va a matar. Siempre nos está recordando que somos damas y de la gran familia De la Croix.

Sophie se acercó al chico para darle dos besos, pero en el segundo no calculo bien y se lo dio en la comisura de los labios.

-Que pretendes señorita De la Croix- dijo Remus con voz grave.- Te agradecería que calcules mejor, porque ese tipo de besos me saben a poco y de repetirse...no se si me podría controlar.

Remus se acerco a la chica haciendo que sus frentes chocasen y sus respiraciones empezasen a acelerarse.

-Remus...yo...nunca...yo no se...bueno si se...pero vamos...nunca...- Remus la puso un dedo en la boca haciendo que Sophie callara.

-Yo si se y además soy un buen maestro y creo que esto...- dijo el muchacho de ojos dorados pasándole una mano en el cuello y la otra empujando del muslo de la chica hacia él para que se sentase en frente suyo y quedasen las piernas de la chica entre las suyas-...ella no te lo puede enseñar...- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la boca de la chica pero sin rozar los labios aún- Básicamente lo que tienes que hacer...es abrir la boca ligeramente,- dijo Remus con voz tranquila mientras acariciaba la desnuda espalda de la chica- después yo haré lo mismo, me acercare a tu boca...- dijo mientras atrajo a la morena hacia él- y luego introduciré mi lengua en tú boca, luego tú...-dijo Remus jugueteando con el largo pelo de la agitada Sophie- harás lo mismo y luego juguetearemos con ellas...¿Me has entendido?- dijo Remus satisfecho al haber sembrado deseo en la chica con aquella clase magistral.

-Sí...- dijo la chica en un susurro

-¿Seguro, si quieres te lo vuelvo a explicar yo no tengo ningún problema...?- dijo el chico con una traviesa sonrisa

- Sí profe...- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

El rubio no la hizo esperar, más que nada porque el ya no aguantaba más la situación que el mismo había creado. El simple roce de los labios hizo que Sophie temblara, pero no tanto como cuando rozo su lengua contra su paladar. Remus disfrutó con aquel beso como con ningún otro, se prometió no hacerla sentir incómoda, así que se limitó a acariciarle la espalda y entrelazar los dedos de la otra mano en el cabello de la chica masajeándole la nuca. Al ver que la chica seguía con las manos en sus muslos y como buen profesor, decidió ayudarla un poco cogiendo sus manos y dirigiéndolas hacia su cuello.

Sophie se sorprendió un poco al cambio de posición y rompió el beso sin apartar las manos del cuello del rubio.

-Así estarás más cómoda...-dijo Remus con la voz entrecortada tras ese largo beso.-y además puedes moverte que yo no me como a nadie.- dijo Remus dándole una de sus magnificas sonrisas.

-Vaya... ¿no te has comido a nadie?...y yo que pensaba que eras un maestro...- dijo la chica con una voz infantil y mirando hacia un lado como quien no quiere la cosa.

Remus quedó sorprendido ante lo que había dicho Sophie. Ahora en la chica estaba viendo los rasgos de seducción nata de Catherine, ¿sería cosa de familia o de las enseñanzas de su prima? No lo tenía muy claro lo que sabía que ese juego de la morena de hacerse la niña buena le estaba poniendo muy tonto.

-Vaya Remus... ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?...Ojalá que no porque me lo estaba pasando muy bien con ella.- dijo Sophie a un más sorprendido Remus para después darle un suave mordisco en su labio inferior.

-Sin duda alguna mi niña- dijo Remus mientras la besaba dulcemente- el veneno de esa medusa te a afectado de un modo muy sugerente, pero...me encanta...- dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla con más pasión.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sophie se manejaba con total tranquilidad y había tomado más iniciativa. Remus había tomado cierta fijación por el cuello de la chica, ya se sabía su forma y los dos lunares que había en el lado izquierdo situados de un modo que parecía que a la chica la había mordido un vampiro en aquel largo y suave cuello.

-Remus...- dijo la chica mientras tomaba aire y el chico le daba un beso en la mejilla de la chica

-Dime.- dijo Remus mirando a la chica.

-Estoy muy cansada y me duele la pierna de tenerla tanto tiempo colgando, quisiera estirarme un poco...- dijo Sophie con una sonrisa cansada y tocándose la pierna con un gesto de dolor.

-Soy un completo imbécil- dijo enfadándose consigo mismo- Me prometí que te iba a cuidar y que ibas a salir pronto de aquí y lo único que hago es lastimarte más la pierna.

Remus se levantó, ayudo a la chica a tumbarse y la arropó cuidadosamente.

-Remus, muchas gracias por todo, me has animado mucho...creo que ahora entiendo mejor a mi prima.- dijo Sophie entre risas- Creo que después de esto no voy a poder aguantar a Catherine durante unos días. Pero me alegro de haber dado este paso. Creo que he estado equivocada.

Sophie le empezó a relatar el chico la historia de por qué no quería acercarse a ningún chico. Remus la escuchó atentamente y se encontraba feliz al ver que la chica confiaba en él a pesar de no poder ser totalmente sincero con ella y contarle cierto asunto peludo que ocurría cada luna llena.

-Entiendo que tomases esa postura. Pero no puedes permitirte el lujo de no vivir tu vida por algo que le ocurrió a otra. El amor es algo muy bello si se es correspondido y a mi me encantaría enseñártelo poco a poco.

-Remus me estas pidiendo...- pero no pudo continuar, ya que por segunda vez el rubio la había hecho callar con su dedo.

-Ahora estas en un hospital y además nos acabamos de conocer. Tenemos un verano por delante y ocurrirá lo que tenga que ocurrir. Tienes que vivir la vida, no todo se puede controlar.

-Está bien...creo que tienes razón y mi prima también. Si sigo comportándome de este modo tarde o temprano me arrepentiré de lo que he dejado escapar. Intentaré cambiar poco a poco y creo que hoy he dado un gran paso. Y sabes una cosa...besas como los ángeles, no me espera eso de ti. Según me dijo Peter estas casi todo el día detrás de los libros- dijo la chica comenzando a reír.

-Peter es un exagerado. Es cierto que me encanta leer y aprender cosas nuevas como tú, pero yo no me cierro a lo que la vida me da.- dijo Remus mirando dulcemente a la chica.- Y respecto que beso como los ángeles..., creo que eso era lógico ¿no?, tú misma has dicho que soy uno. Bueno, ahora a dormir.- dijo dándole un tierno beso en la boca.

Remus se levantó para irse pero Sophie le agarró de la mano.

-No te vayas. Desde que estoy aquí cada vez que me duermo tengo pesadillas. ¿Me puedes dar la mano hasta que me duerma y luego te vas?- dijo con una mirada suplicante.

-Claro que si mi niña.

Cuando la chica se durmió Remus fue a la cafetería y se encontró un espectáculo sin igual. Sirius y Catherine comiendo.

Sirius estaba picando a la chica diciendo que era una enana delgadurria presumida por su tipo a lo que Cat respondía dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa. Perecía que estaban en plena competición haber quien podía comer más y Sirius hablaba porque la chica le estaba ganando. A su lado se encontraban Peter y James animándoles, mientras media cafetería les miraba atónitos.

-Venga Sirius, admite que Catherine te acaba de quitar el titulo de campeón- dijo Remus en forma de saludo.

Sus amigos dejaron la competición y al verle echaron a reír.

-Me parece que la chica de los ojos azules no es la única que me ha quitado un titulo.- dijo Sirius entre risas.

-¿Qué también te han quitado el de beber más chupitos?- dijo el rubio irónicamente.

-Sirius mi amor, si me permites- dijo Cat intentando contener la risa- la que me a quitado el titulo a sido mi querida prima a mí. Joder con que rapidez has enseñado a Sophie. Cuando me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a soltarla la melena no pensaba que fuese tan pronto.

Remus les miró sin comprender y estaba comenzando a enfadarse porque se estaban riendo de él.

-Remus no nos mires así. Con lo bien que bien que lo habéis pasado. No era de extrañar que te marcara la morena el cuello. ¡Pedazo chupón! - dijo James riéndose- Además tu enseñas de puta madre.

Como las columnas de la cafetería eran de espejo se miró y vio por fin el motivo de risa de sus amigos, y no era para menos. Pero de repente se quedo pensando en las palabras de su amigo.

-James, amigo, ¿a que viene eso de que enseño de puta madre?- dijo con una mirada penetrante.

James sabía que cuando su amigo miraba así podía ser peligroso y por su bien no convenía mentirle.

-Veras... me dejé la chaqueta en la habitación y como aquí hacia fresquillo...pues...Sirius me acompaño a por ella. ¡Te juro que tocamos la puerta!, pero no respondisteis...abrimos un poco la puerta y... te escuchamos dar esa clase magistral, tío.

-Eres muy grande, yo me inclinó maestro- dijo Sirius haciendo una reverencia- Eres un cabronazo, normal que Sophie se pondría tan tontorrona y te hiciera eso en el cuello..., como la hiciste sufrir.

-Es lo que necesitaba mi niña. Te felicito Remus, pero cuídamela ¿eh?- dijo Cat sonriente- Aunque se de sobra que no la vas hacer sufrir.

-Eso no lo dudes Cat- dijo Remus ignorando los comentarios de sus amigos y la mirada brillante de Peter por oír detalles.

-Por cierto, hace un rato estuvimos hablando con el médico y nos ha dicho que Sophie puede ir a casa, porque aparentemente el organismo de Sophie es muy fuerte y pronto estará bien. A si que la abuela a ido corriendo a casa para hacer una cena de bienvenida. ¿Peter, tú ibas a ayudarla no?

-Sí, me encanta cocinar y además tú abuela no puede con todo- dijo Peter amablemente

-¡Uy que no!, no conoces a mi abuela bien. Pero te agradezco que la ayudes.- dijo Cat dándole un beso al chico.

-Me estoy poniendo celoso...-dijo Sirius poniendo pucheros, haciendo que Cat le diera un beso en los labios a él.

Y mientras salían del centro hospitalario, y Peter se iba hacia la casa de las chicas, Catherine se volvió hacia los tres muchachos, con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué va a hacer una pobre chica, dulce e inocente como yo con tres chicos malos como vosotros todo el día, hasta que tengamos que venir a buscar a Sophie?-preguntó haciendo morritos.

Sirius miró a la castaña alzando una ceja ¿Dulce e inocente ella?... Luego miró a James y a Remus que esbozaron unas sonrisas que no prometían nada bueno.

-Cat, preciosa…-dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa-Te lo vas a pasar genial…

-------------------------------------

_¡¡Hola!! Ante todo os pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar tanto Canutis como yo andamos algo escasas de tiempo entre exámenes y asuntos personales. Quizá de aquí en adelante tardemos más en actualizar pero aun así no dejaremos SNV nunca es nuestra pequeña vía de escape y queremos seguir compartiéndola con todos vosotros aunque no muchos se animen a dejarnos review xD._

_Espero que os haya gustado este capi en el que Remus nos demuestro lo buen profesor que es mmm…me encanta jajaja. Pero el siguiente capi es muchísimo mejor pobre Cat no sabe lo que la espera estando sola con los merodeadores jajaja…no digo nada que luego se estropea la trama._

_Besos a todos os quiero!!!_

_**Moonyswolverine**_

_Jujujujuju… Aquí Canutis (Thaly xDD) diciéndoos que este capi mola mucho mucho. La que quiera que Remus le de clases que levante la mano, y Lunática se encargará de cortarsela…xDDDDD_

_Bueno, eso, que actualizaremos muy poco a poco, porque estamos hasta arribísima de exámenes. Pero no lo dejaremos nunca. Si vosotras seguís ahí._

_Muchísimas gracias por leernos. Os quiero muchísimo!!_

_Besitos con sabor a merodeador!!_

_**BlackisKat**_


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: **_Solo Cat y Sophie nos pertenecen. Los demás son re Rowling._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior._

_BlackAndGoldGirl's Featuring presenta…_

_----------------------------------------------------_

**Capítulo 5**

Caminaron durante un muy largo trecho, por el camino del bosque, entre árboles gigantescos y rocas a los lados del camino. El ambiente era umbrío y oscuro, pero los chicos avanzaban, a buen paso, sin dudar. Al menos Sirius, Remus y James, porque a Catherine le resultaba bastante complicado seguirles el paso a través de la espesura.

-Chicos, yo, no es que me moleste por ello, pero, como que tenéis las piernas más largas que las mías, y me cuesta seguiros el ritmo-dijo la castaña, parándose con las manos en las caderas y mirándolos con una ceja alzada.

-Ay, princesa medio metro-dijo Sirius antes de levantarla en el aire y cargarla a sus espaldas.-¿A Fallon Rocks?-preguntó a sus amigos.

Remus asintió con una sonrisa, y James echó a correr, entusiasmado. El joven licántropo no tardó en seguirlos.

-¿Fallon Rocks?-preguntó Cat a Sirius por encima del hombro del moreno.

-Te lo pasarás genial-aseguró él, antes de agarrarse a las piernas de la chica y echarse a correr. No pesaba demasiado... y no tardaron en dejar atrás el bosque, saliendo a un gran acantilado, donde ya les esperaban Remus y James.

-¿Genial¿Aquí?-preguntó ella con un hilillo de voz, sin bajarse de la espalda de Sirius, mirando hacia el borde del precipicio, aferrándose con fuerza al moreno.-¿He olvidado mencionar que tengo miedo a las alturas?-preguntó luego, con voz temblorosa.

Remus y James intercambiaron una mirada asombrada, y Sirius se soltó de Catherine, antes de encararla y mirarla a los ojos.

-Preciosa, no tengas miedo, que no dejaré que te pase nada malo...

Ella retrocedió un paso, negando con la cabeza.

-Sirius, nosotros vamos bajando-dijo James iniciando el descenso por un caminito de tierra que bordeaba el acantilado hacia abajo, siempre hacia abajo; antes de desaparecer con Remus.

Sirius se volvió hacia Cathy, que tenía los ojos asustados, inusualmente brillantes.

-Catherine...

Ella alzó una ceja, olvidándose por una vez de su miedo. Hacía dos días que conocía a Sirius, pero lo conocía mejor de lo que había conocido a mucha gente durante toda su vida. Sabía que, cuando la llamaba Cat, no ocurría nada malo, la situación era normal... Cuando la llamaba Cathy estaba cariñoso y dulce, o todo lo cariñoso y dulce que se pueda esperar de él. Pero cuando la llamaba Catherine... bueno, cuando la llamaba Catherine era mejor tomarlo en serio.

-Sirius... tengo miedo...-murmuró ella.

-Y yo te prometo que no te pasará nada malo-dijo tomándola de la barbilla. Cat nunca lo había visto tan serio. Ni siquiera la noche anterior había estado así, y ella se estremeció por completo, cuando él le puso una mano en la cintura, antes de atraerla hacia su cuerpo, pegándola completamente a él, y besarla, con fiereza, dominándola con aquel beso.

Otra cosa no, pero que cuando Sirius la besase así no le pasaría nada malo, le quedó muy claro a Cathy, que se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, y le respondió al beso, con la fiereza de un gato... Cuando Sirius rompió el beso, y medio la devoró con aquellos ojos gris oscuro, la castaña sintió como si le flaqueasen las rodillas.

-Me prometiste que empezarías a confiar en mí... para poder... ya sabes...

-Sirius... de verdad...

-Yo saltaré contigo, nena, no te pasará nada...

-¿Me lo prometes?.-musitó ella dubitativa.

-Te lo juro...

Y ella le dedicó una sonrisa, haciendo que el moreno le rodease la cintura con un brazo, y la hiciese bajar, delante suyo, por el caminito de tierra que Remus y James habían descendido antes... Ella caminaba despacio, asustada ante la perspectiva de poder resbalarse y caer... y, paradójicamente, sabía que no se caería, básicamente porque Sirius llevaba ambas manos en su cintura, guiándola con suavidad y con firmeza.

Llegaba un punto en el que el senderito de tierra se terminaba, y había que saltar, como unos buenos ochenta centímetros, hacia una repisa colgante del acantilado, de no más de un metro de ancho, y como es lógico, razonable y normal, Catherine se frenó en seco, y se giró hacia Sirius con cara de pánico histérico... el moreno se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa, antes de que Cat notase como alguien le aferraba la cintura con fuerza, y ser llevada en brazos por James, hasta la roca, teóricamente a salvo.

La chica pegó su espalda a la pared de acantilado que tenía detrás, cerrando los ojos, y respirando con dificultad, hasta que Sirius se acercó a ella, la rodeó en una especie de abrazo de oso, y la acercó al borde del precipicio... ella, desesperada, clavó las uñas con fuerza en el antebrazo del moreno. Ella abajo, el agua embravecida se estrellaba contra las rocas afiladas, haciendo espuma, mientras el viento enredaba el pelo de Cat, y hacía que la falda le azotase las piernas.

-Hay rocas-musitó con la voz ahogada por el pánico.

- Si, pero no donde nosotros nos tiramos, si te fijas.-señaló el moreno, indicándole que el anillo de rocas formaba una especie de laguna marítima, bastante en calma...-El truco consiste en dejarte caer en la laguna, y luego nadar hacia el acantilado-explicó con suavidad, inclinándose un poco. -Mira como lo hace nuestro Remus-añadió con una sonrisa, antes de que el chico, pegase un salto, y se dejase caer, en picado, haciendo que Cat apretase más el antebrazo de Sirius, el que le rodeaba la cintura, cuando, como quien hace eso todos los días, Remus dio una voltereta sobre si mismo, antes de entrar de cabeza en el agua.

-Este tío, siempre fardando delante de las chicas-dijo James con fingido disgusto-Aun que creo que está presumiendo delante de la prima equivocada...-añadió revolviéndose el pelo, con una gamberra sonrisa, antes de coger toda la carrerilla que le permitía el acantilado, y saltar en el aire, antes de dar una voltereta y caer de cabeza también, en el agua...

-Y eso que no está Evans...-murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Quien es Evans?-preguntó Catherine con un suave ronroneo. No era que estuviese lo suficientemente interesada en Sirius, a nivel sentimental, como para poder sentir celos, pero si había otra chica, quería saberlo.

-La chica que le mola a James, de nuestro colegio-explicó con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos. Notaba que ella desconfiaba, todavía.-Cat, si tengo algo con la chica de sus sueños, James me la corta en rodajitas.

-Pues más le vale no cortártela, porque después tendrás que... bueno... buscarte la forma de... ya sabes...

-Aun que me la corte en rodajas, hay mucho que cortar-replicó con arrogancia.

Catherine le dio la espalda, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras Sirius se acercaba bien al borde y la aferraba con fuerza.

-¿Saltarás conmigo?-preguntó con suavidad, en su oído, echándole el aliento.

-Se supone, creo...-murmuró ella, con un hilo de voz, al tiempo que los labios del moreno se pegaban a la piel de su cuello, tras la oreja, y caminaban, despiadados, pos su nuca, trazando pequeños besos, por sus hombros, al tiempo que una de las manos del chico abandonaba la cintura de Catherine, y subía lentamente.

Los ojos de la chica, vagaban por el horizonte, que se divisaba desde allí, del mismo color que su mirada, de un azul vivo, intenso... Catherine cerró los ojos, cuando Siirus le giró delicadamente el cuello, para empezar a besarla, con suavidad, al tiempo que la giraba por completo, y la atraía contra su cuerpo, besándola con avidez, haciendo que la chica enredase sus dedos en el cabello negro azabache del chico, sin romper el beso.

Los labios del moreno se encontraron con el oído de Catherine, y empezó a succionar lentamente, el lóbulo, mientras sus manos abandonaban la cintura de la chica, y descendían hasta posarse en su trasero, y la apretaban contra él, haciendo que el beso aumentase en intensidad.

-Sirius... Sirius... para-musitó Cat cuando notó como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

El moreno se separó de ella, y la miró a los ojos con intensidad, casi con voracidad... y a Catherine le recordó demasiado a un perro gigantesco, que quisiese devorarla lentamente.

El chico la abrazó nuevamente, por la espalda, y pegó sus labios al oído de la chica.

Saltó.

Y ella, inexplicablemente, estaba volando... Sintiendo como las manos de Sirius la aferraban con fuerza, y algo, que no era miedo, si no adrenalina, subía desde sus pies, a toda velocidad, durante la bajada. Y se sintió, por primera vez en su vida, inexplicablemente libre, volando, libre... era una sensación tan gratificante que no dejaba lugar al miedo, solo adrenalina, corriendo por sus venas, más espesa que la sangre...

Y de repente, con un brusco empujón, Sirius la soltó en el aire, y ella soltó un grito, más de sorpresa que de miedo. No había lugar para este. La irrevocable sensación de que era libre, ser una con el aire, el universo... abrió los ojos, y vio el horizonte, antes de que sus pies tocasen la fría capa superficial del mar, y hundirse bajo éste, con la fuerza de un cañonazo.

Se hundió, inexorablemente, en las frías aguas azules, hasta que, perdiendo fuerza, tocó con la arena del fondo, e, impulsándose con los pies, saltó hacia la superficie, saliendo a ella, notando como el aire cálido le azotaba el rostro, frío, mientras nadaba hacia el acantilado, donde, sobre una roca, James y Remus esperaban, sentados.

Ella empezó a nadar hacia allí, preguntándose dónde coño se suponía que estaba Sirius, ligeramente preocupada, por si le había pasado algo...

Y sin tener noticias de él, llegó a la roca donde estaban los dos chicos, que la ayudaron a subir.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Remus con suavidad.

-Genial-afirmó ella, antes de que, repentinamente, algo le atrapase el tobillo y la tirase al agua de nuevo.

Forcejeó con lo que fuese que la tenía atrapada, hasta que ese captor le metió la lengua en la boca. Sirius tenía unas costumbres un tanto extrañas, pero bueno. Apartándolo de un empujón, volvió a nadar hacia la roca, y se encaramó a ella, antes que Sirius, que, salió tras ella, con el pelo mojado y la ropa completamente pegada al cuerpo, marcando abdominales.

Cat se sentía incómoda ante la mirada de hambre que Sirius le estaba dedicando, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que la camiseta y la falda estaban empapadas, y transparentaban bastante los encajes que se le había ocurrido ponerse aquella mañana.

Remus y James, advirtiendo la mirada de Sirius, se largaron, por unas extrañas escaleras, excavadas en la propia piedra de los acantilados, que llevaban a la parte de arriba.

Sirius, cuando sus amigos se fueron, acorraló a Cathy contra la pared de los acantilados, acercando los labios a los de la chica, aplastándola con todo su cuerpo.

-¿Confías en mí ahora?-preguntó en voz baja, en su oído, haciendo que la chica se estremeciese completamente.

-Si, Sirius, si... confío en ti... pero... pero...

-No tanto como para eso... lo sé...

Ella se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó, pegando su cuerpo empapado, al mojadísimo de él.

-Cat, tenemos que subir, o esos nos vendrán a buscar, y a grabarnos, para sacar pasta del porno...

-Pues... si somos tú y yo los actores, será el mejor porno del mundo-murmuró ella con una traviesa sonrisilla.

Sirius soltó una carcajada similar al ladrido de un perro, antes de darle la mano a la chica y empezar a subir por las escaleras excavadas en la piedra.

Al llegar a la cumbre del acantilado se encontraron a James y a Remus temblando de frío hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que ella, al igual que los chicos estaba congelada, tal vez no se dio cuenta porque hasta hace unos escasos segundos su cuerpo estaba derritiéndose en los brazos de Sirius y el aliento de este chico cuando estaba tan cerca hacía subir de temperatura a cualquier chica.

Ey ne...nena estás tem...blandoooo – dijo Sirius mientras le castañeaban los dientes y le frotaba los brazos a Cat para que entrara en calor.

La nena estáaa con...congelada y los demás también, así que... me...mejor vamos a casa antes de que nos salgan carambanos...Ca...Cat te dejaremos algo de ropa no te preocupes que a Potter no se le a enfriadoooo una dama nunca...-dijo James con un aire de arrogancia.

Bueno me...nos chistes y caminemos que llegar tarde a una cena es una falta de educación- dijo Sirius muy serio.

Sobre todo paraaaa la co...comida ¿no?- dijo Remus sin poder contener una carcajada mientras los demás le acompañaban.

Para la comida no...no sé...,pe...pero mi abuela se va a enfadar muchísimo si llegamos tarde y...y no sabéis como essss Angeline de la Croix cuando está enfadada...-dijo Catherine mientras le castañeaban los dientes y comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa de James.

Mientras caminaban Sirius estaba muy callado ajeno a las bromas de sus amigos que tanto hacían reír a Catherine. La chica le observo intrigada, nunca había visto a Sirius tan concentrado.

¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Cat

No, nada...solo estaba pensando en tú apellido; De la Croix...me suena de algo. Se que lo he oído en algún lugar pero ahora mismo no lo recuerdo...

No sé...-dijo Cat frotándose las manos- Tal vez sea por nuestra gran colección de libros. Nuestra familia lleva recogiendo obras desde la Edad Media.

¿Desde la Edad Media?- dijo Remus sorprendido- Tienes que dejarme echarle un vistazo a esa biblioteca, debe de ser impresionante.

A la abuela no le suele gustar que nadie vea la colección. Es muy estricta con la clase...de personas que la pueden contemplar...Lo siento… no creo que te deje.- dijo Cat un poco nerviosa.

¡Pues que tenéis en esa biblioteca para ser tan misteriosa¿El libro de alquimia de Fleming en el que se dice como conseguir oro y el elixir de la vida?- dijo James en tono sarcástico.

Por supuesto- dijo la castaña fulminando con la mirada a James.

Conforme se iban acercando a la mansión de los Potter, Catherine pudo apreciar las similitudes entre aquella mansión y la de su abuela. La de los Potter era un poco más modesta que la suya. En las puertas no había filigranas de oro, ni águilas de mármol en la entrada. Pero si que había setos y una variedad de flores increíbles; todas ellas cuidadosamente tratadas. Mientras atravesaban la puerta podía ver y oler aquellas plantas, Cat pensaba que jamás se habría imaginado un jardín más cuidado que el de su abuela...pero hay estaba, era hipnótico, precioso...pero una voz femenina la sacó de su trance.

¡¡Chicos que hacéis así de mojados, vais a coger una pulmonía!!- dijo la señora Potter preocupada.

Lo siento mamá pero hacia un calor horrible y como después de visitar a Sophie nos aburríamos decidimos enseñarle a Cat nuestro lugar.-dijo James humildemente para no hacer enfadar a su madre.

Ayy...no me digas que habéis hecho saltar a esta pobre chica desde esa altura...¿Tú debes de ser Catherine?... Yo soy Dorea, preciosa-dijo con una dulce sonrisa-, la madre de este sinvergüenza y casi madre del jovencito que tienes pegado como una lapa- dijo divertida al ver que Sirius miraba hacia un lado mientras se ruborizaba- y bueno Remus y Peter también son como de la familia.- dijo mientras abrazaba a Remus.

Buenas, la lapa, el sinvergüenza, el niño bueno- mirando a Remus- y Peter me han hablado muy bien de usted, sobre todo de lo bien que cocina.

Jajaja y estoy segura que quien mas te hablado de mis comidas ha sido Sirius. Qué bien come este chico, si es que ¡da gusto verle en la mesa!, por eso esta así de guapo...- dijo Dorea mientras le daba un beso en la frente- Bueno entrad y cambiaros de ropa y tu cielo...te tendrás que poner ropa de alguno de estos, en está casa predomina la testosterona y mi ropa te quedaría muy grande. ¡Venga corred! Subid arriba antes de que enferméis.

No hay problema. Total sólo es un momento en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa me cambiare para la cena.-dijo Cat mientras seguía a los chicos escaleras arriba.

Los cuatro amigos dormían en la misma habitación. Se notaba que era una habitación varonil, ya que en el suelo se podía encontrar desde ropa arrugada, envoltorios de comida, juegos de mesa, revistas...ejem...digamos no del gusto de las chicas hetero y una nota de Dorea exigiendo el orden de esa habitación para la noche...y esto es lo que alcanzo a ver en un momento la castaña.

Bienvenida al cuartel general de "Los Merodeadores" en verano- dijo James mientras con el pie metía la revista debajo de su cama.

¿Los Merodeadores? Que demonios...- empezó a decir Catherine

Bueno de eso hablaremos después que estoy helado.- sentenció Sirius- Toma mi sudadera negra...y mis pantalones te van a quedar inmensamente grandes nena...si estuvieses un poquito más crecidita...-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

¡¡DE QUE VAS!! – dijo mientras le daba una colleja a su agresor verbal-Vale ya de meterte con mi estatura ¿no?, estoy empezando a cabrearme ya¡y no sabéis lo que puedo llegar hacer cuando estoy enfadada!. ¡A mi no me hace la pizca de gracia ehh!- dijo al observar que se estaban riendo de ella.

¡Oh poderosa Calipso no descargas tu furia contra nosotros. Conocemos tú poder que tienes sobre los es elementos! Es conocido tu poder de congelar los océanos con tu mirada glacial. Bueno no...demasiado profundo para las enjutas pero bellas piernas de la diosa- dijo mientras observaba las piernas de la chica con ojos expertos- pero el charco que deja Peter después de ir al baño sí.- dijo mientras intentaba contener la risa y acabar su relato en tono poético mientras los demás se desternillaban de risa y los labios de Cat se habían convertido en una línea.

Ya has terminado- dijo Cat tajante- Tengo frío y creo que solo con tu sudadera daría un poquito la atención por la calle...

Creo que los piratas vaqueros de Peter te servirán y toma mi cinto para que no se te caigan.- dijo Remus con tono reconciliador- No creo que quieras cambiarte con nosotros. La segunda puerta de la derecha es el baño entra y cambiate tranquila y no te enfades con ellos, a veces sus bromas sacan de quicio a cualquiera y no quiero que pierdas esa sonrisa para tu prima en la cena.

Te falta algo mío-dijo James divertido- Toma mis sandalias que si sigues con las playeras empapadas vas a coger lo que no quieres.

Tras esas palabras de Remus y coger las sandalias de James sintió como todo el enfado se disipaba. Tras ponerse la ropa que le prestaron los chicos se miro en el espejo y al ver lo largas que le quedaban las mangas de la sudadera se las remangó y al verse en el espejo no pudo evitar acercarse la parte de delante de la sudadera hacia la nariz y oler el aroma único de Sirius mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en lo embriagador que era. Ese olor a hombre que hacia olvidarse de sus bromas e ironías, de su elegante chulería...Pero al fin y al cabo esta es la esencia de Sirius Black y junto ha su escultural cuerpo hacían de el una bomba de relojería o mejor dicho una bomba sexual que hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera con el mero hecho de mirarlo a los ojos.

Antes de salir del baño preguntó a los chicos si estaban listos. Al salir se encontró a Remus pálido y tumbado en la cama y junto a él James y Sirius.

¿Remus estás bien? Que mala cara tienes será mejor llamar a un médico-dijo Cat alertada.

No hace falta, tranquila.- dijo James ayudando a Remus a sentarse- Remus enferma muy fácilmente pero mi madre ya va traer su medicina.

Catherine continuó mirando a Remus preocupada aunque este le sonriese. Estaba sudando y tenía la respiración agitada. Sin darse cuenta Sirius se situó detrás de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, al tiempo que Dorea entraba con un taza en la que Cat supuso que se hallaba la medicina de Remus. El contenido del vaso tenía un olor peculiar pero la castaña no sabía muy bien descifrar de que se trataba, de lo que si estaba segura era de que no se trataba de medicina convencional...

Cathy- dijo Sirius en un susurro- Perdóname por lo de antes, pero es que me encanta verte enfadada. Aunque admito que esta vez me he pasado un poco- dijo mientras la daba un tierno beso en el hombro- Si quieres dejaré que me castigues después de cenar...-dijo con una mirada traviesa.

¿Y quién te a dicho que vayas a cenar?...Es un buen castigo ¿no?-dijo Cat divertida al haber encontrado uno de los puntos débiles de Sirius.

¿Nunca te han dicho que con la comida no se juega?- dijo Sirius mientras Cat intentaba contener la risa y continuar con el semblante enfadado.

Bueno cariño me parece que ya te puedes levantar de la cama e ir a la cena si quieres, ya tienes mejor cara.- dijo Dorea amablemente a Remus mientras le secaba el sudor con una toalla húmeda- Por cierto ha llegado una carta de Lily y dice que dentro de unos días se pasara por aquí.- dijo Dorea mientras miraba divertido a su hijo que se le veía nervioso y trataba de mantener la compostura.- Bueno chicos pasarlo bien Charlus y yo vamos a ir a cenar a un restaurante, pero volveremos pronto a casa. No os voy a poner hora porque ya sois lo suficientemente mayorcitos para saber cual es el momento adecuado para volver...-James abrazó a su madre agradecido- ¡Me voy que vamos a llegar tarde! Catherine procura que no se metan en líos y si lo hacen infórmame y yo me ocupare de ese par de granujas...porque Remus y Peter son un cielo...

Por favor Dorea me ofendes...¿Quién te ayuda a poner la mesa y te dice lo buena que está la comida?- dijo Sirius dolido

Tú, mi amor- dijo Dorea mientras le acariciaba una mejilla a Sirius-Bueno ahora si que me voy. James cierra la puerta al salir.

¡¡HABEIS OIDO VA A VENIR MI PELIROJA!! Cuanto la echaba de menos. Ya veras Cat es una chica genial te va a caer muy bien.-dijo James emocionado al salir su madre de la habitación.

Estoy deseando conocer a la famosa Lily que tanto te gusta y te hace perder la cabeza- dijo Cat feliz de ver al chico del pelo revuelto saltar de alegría.

Al salir de la casa ya era de noche y en el cielo se podían contemplar las estrellas, aunque no como otros días ya que la luna estaba en cuarto creciente y le quedaban pocos días para estar llena y quitarle con su luz el protagonismo al resto de los cuerpos celestes.

¿El cielo está precioso verdad? Me encantan las noches de luna llena son magnificas...-dijo Catherine sin apartar la vista del cielo.

Si que es preciosa la luna...y además tengo muy buenos recuerdos de las noches con luna llena- dijo Sirius mientras cogía de la mano a Cat- ¿Verdad Remus?

Si...es maravillosa-dijo Remus mientras miraba la luna como hipnotizado- Aunque prefiero las noches sin luna, así se ven mejor las constelaciones y el resto de los astros.

Tras decir Remus esto con una mirada y sonrisa enigmática, comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión gemela de los Potter.

--------------------------------

_¡¡¡CANUTIS AND LUNATICAS NEWS!!!!_

_Estamos generosas. Estamos animadas!!!!!!!!_

_Os tenemos una prepuesta queridos lectores. El día de hoy huele a…_

_CONCURSOOOOO_

_Empezamos contandoos lo más interesante de un concurso. El premio por supuesto._

_Los ganadores podrán escoger protagonistas, género y lugar para que nosotras os hagamos UN DRABBLE A LA CARTA. La condición es conseguir en el mayor némero de paladras en la suma de los reviews de tres capítulos de SNV (Sueño de una Noche de Verano)._

_Fácil ¿verdad?_

_Estamos deseando leer reviews locos contandonos lo que querais!!! Somos todo ojos para leeros._

_Y como nos debemos a vuestra fidelidad esto no acaba aquí_

_¡¡¡Hoy tiramos la casa por la ventana!!!_

_El que tenga más palabras al final del fic conseguirá un papel en la segunda parte de SNV._

_¡¡¡Imaginaos…Merodeadores sueltos por Hogwarts y otros personajes nuevos que van a ser de los más interesantes!!!_

_¿Aceptais el reto?¿O no tenéis el valor de Griffyndor, la astucia de Slyteriene, la inteligencia de los Ravenclaw o la lealtad y perseverancia de los Hufflepuf para adquirir el primer puesto?_

_¡¡El reto comienza ya!!_

_Suerte a todos._

**MoonysWolverine & BlackisKat**


End file.
